


It’s the weed air

by Witness_to_my_life



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its the weed, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witness_to_my_life/pseuds/Witness_to_my_life
Summary: They are in Amsterdam, and something is off. Dan is out there meeting fans, and Sebastian is all cute and soft. The will blame it one the air.





	It’s the weed air

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry Amsterdam.

Sebastian can’t quite believe his own two eyes. He knows he should be concentrating on their fans, and he genuinely likes meetups, but right now he’s watching Dan. This is something he does relatively often, but for different reasons. He stares at him now, because Dan is running towards the meetup. He runs up just in time to get into a picture with them. This is Dan. Theirs Curcio. The same guy that usually spends the entire meet and greet hours at a bar, in the better scenario, and if he’s not feeling it, in the bus. And the same guy is now willingly taking photos with them. And now he even hugged few fans.

Emerson has to inconspicuously kick Sebastian so he starts paying attention to the fans, and not his boyfriend. He still watches tho, just from the corner of his eye. Dan is standing there in his leather jacket, with a beer in his hand, all dressed in black, talking with some fans. He is excruciatingly handsome. As if he could hear his thoughts, Dan turns to him and flashes him a smile. Then he turns back and hugs another fan. Sebastian can’t quite wait for when he’s the one on the receiving end of Daniels hugs.

The meetup is over quite quickly. It always surprises Sebastian, how quickly the time can go when meeting fans. Yes, it’s quite tiring, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He’s now tucked into his bunk, waiting for Dan to join him. They had to leave basically right after the meet and greet, and all of them decided, the best way to spend the time would be sleeping. They are nearing the end of the tour, sleep is crucial. He looks at his phone, and decides to check social media, like some posts, and reply to some tweets. 

When he’s done, Sebastian runs hand through his hair, and closes his eyes, thinking back to the show. It was absolutely incredible. One of the best nights so far. Sebastian’s ears are still ringing with the loud screams of the crowd. He replays it in his head again and again. This is what they always wanted; this is what they worked for so hard. He turns into his always too small bunk. He doesn’t really care. Bunk sizes don’t matter. Not when you got fans this great, not when you’re just starting to be recognized. Not when you love what you’re doing. His head is full of images from the show. The smiley faces of the crowd, the chanting, awesome makeup here, fashionable clothes there. So many little crosses on people’s faces. People singing back at them, people singing with them. People excitedly yelling “fuck you”, when Remington told them to. He still can’t believe this is actually happening. Suddenly there’s a light, and then a whisper

“Scooch!”

Sebastian doesn’t question anything, and just scooches bit to the side. Dan climbs in and closes the curtain again. He maneuvers carefully for a minute, and ends up on his side, hand and leg resting on Sebastian, his head propped on his other arm. 

Sebastian looks at him. It’s quite dark, but his bunk has a tiny window, so the passing light shines in sometimes. Dan’s hair is all messy, as it is always. Sebastian doesn’t think he’s ever seen them actually combed down for more like half a minute. Dan can’t go longer without mussing his hair in the back, and tucking it around his ears at the front. Sebastian likes that. He lifts his hand and tugs on a strand of Dan’s hair. 

“Hey, what are you doing, I just combed it.”

“Are you sure? Because it looks like a partial birds nest right now” Sebastian teases.

Dan lightly smacks Sebastian’s chest. “Not everyone has the need to have perfectly straight hair every minute of every day, you know? Some of us have better things to do, than spend two hours in front of every mirror we see.”

“I think you’re mistaking me with Remington.” 

“I think I’m talking about exactly the right brother.” Dan says as he pets Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian snuggles closer. “Hmmm, you smell nice. “

“No, I smell like weed and beer.“

“Exactly! Now come closer, I want cuddle.” 

“What’s with you tonight? Where’s the snarky guy I know? “ 

“I think it’s all the weed in the air. It’s making me mellow. And you’re the one to talk. Have you seen yourself tonight? Where’s the guy who wouldn’t take picture with us? You hugged more people tonight, then during the entirety of the last tour.”

Dan thinks for a bit.

“Yeah, it’s the weed air.”

“They liked it tho.”

“Who?”

“The fans, you know? I looked at the tag, and there’s several mentions of your hugs.”

“Oh no.” Dan hides his face into Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian laughs silently, and strokes Dan’s hair. “They really liked it. I’ve even read that you give the best hugs out of us all. And you know what? I have to agree. “

Dan smiles, but doesn’t move. He strokes Sebastian’s chest lightly, smiling into his skin. 

“You’re not a bad hugger yourself, you know?”

“That I know. And you know what I also am? A great kisser.” Sebastian tugs at Dan’s hair lightly, and Dan tilts his head.

They kiss slowly, with familiarity and affection. Dan is scratching Sebastian’s chest, and Sebastian is stroking Dan’s hair, and caresses his arm. The buss is humming around them, and it sounds like they’re in this big sound cocoon, when no one can hear them, where it’s just the two of them.  
Dan looks up at Sebastian. He wants to say something, but ends up just staring at him. Taking in his jawline, his incredibly smooth skin, and those big green eyes that are staring right back at him, staring right into his soul.  
Sebastian is looking back at Dan, lost in the same thoughts. He looks at the beautiful slightly square face, his pretty brown eyes, those big lush lips, and he feels the urge to put his finger into Dan’s little dimple. Which he does.

“Hey, what are you doing,” Dan swats at Sebastian’s hand.

“Your dimple is adorable. We should name it.”

“It’s not adorable. It looks like someone has hit me in the face with a tiny golf ball.”

“That’s absolutely not true. It’s beautiful, and it makes your face even prettier.”

There’s a gargling sound coming from the bunk below them. “Oh my god, shut up you two.”

“Yeah”, another voice chimes in, “couldn’t you just have sex, and not make us listen to this? Seriously, who are you and what have you done to Sebastian.” 

“I’m drunk with love dear brother.”

“Please get drunk on gin instead next time.”

“Will do”, Sebastian laughs into Dan’s hair and then nuzzles them lightly.

“Hmmmmm this is so nice, we should just stay like this forever.“

“Well, I’m not against that idea, but like, how would we play?”

“We wouldn’t. The others would play and we would just be hugging the whole time. The fans would love it.” 

Dan doesn’t say anything, just squeezes Sebastian harder. He starts to hum some melody, and Sebastian can feel the vibrations in his chest. He is absolutely content. This right here is the best he felt in a very long time.


End file.
